The Adventures of Captain Underpants
Everyone should remember what happened on September 1, 1997. That was the day... that this awesome book was published. The world was never the same again... This is the prequel to Captain Underpants and the Attack of the Talking Toilets Table of Contents: # George and Harold # Tree House Comix, Inc. # The Adventures of Captain Underpants # Mean Old Mr. Krupp # One Day Very, Very Soon # Busted # A Little Blackmail # Crime and Punishment # Four-to-Six Weeks Later # The 3-D Hypno-Ring # Fun with Hypnosis # Out the Window # Bank Robbers # The Big Bang # Dr. Diaper # The Extremely Graphic Violence Chapter (in Flip-O-Rama) # The Escape # To Make a Long Story Short # Back to School # The End? So What Happens: If you're too lazy to read the individual chapter synopsis's, here's a general summary of the first Captain Underpants book: * George and Harold pull pranks at a big football game, and Mr. Krupp finally catches them * He blackmails the fourth graders: he won't show the football team the video evidence if George and Harold become his slaves * The two kids order a 3-D Hypno-Ring, which arrives four-to-six weeks later * They use the ring to hypnotize Mr. Krupp * They replace the video evidence with a children's video, and retrieve their confiscated pranks * They decide to have fun with Mr. Krupp, and make him think he really is Captain Underpants * Mr. Krupp takes off his clothes and awful toupee, and ties a red window curtain with black dots around his neck * While the boys laugh hysterically, Mr. Krupp jumps out the window to fight crime * He is almost arrested by the police, until George and Harold save him on their skateboards * Dr. Diaper's robots steal a large diamond, and Captain Underpants tries to stop them * He is kidnapped, and George and Harold follow him and the robots to a secret evil base * Dr. Diaper puts the large diamond in a machine to destroy the moon, and destroy every major city on Earth, so Dr. Diaper can climb out of the rubble and rule the world * George and Harold distract Dr. Diaper while they destroy his robots and disrupt his machine * They free Captain Underpants, who saves the boys from a sneak attack by Dr. Diaper * They all manage to escape before Dr. Diaper's machine self-destructs * Dr. Diaper is handed in to the police, and Mr. Krupp is asked to look normal again * When hypnotizing Captain Underpants doesn't work, water is poured on his head to turn him back into Mr. Krupp * Mr. Krupp is furious that the boys didn't do his work, and he gives the video to the football team * They love the video and change their team name and colors to be more kid-friendly * George and Harold throw away the 3-D Hypno-Ring's instructions and leave * From now on, whenever somebody snaps their fingers, Mr. Krupp becomes Captain Underpants Back Blurb: George and Harold have created the greatest superhero in the history of their elementary school-and now they're going to bring him to life! Meet Captain Underpants! His true identity is so secret, even he doesn't know who he is! And Who Appears? * Featured Characters: ** Captain Underpants ** George Beard ** Harold Hutchins * Main Bad Guys: ** Mr. Krupp ** Dr. Diaper * Supporting Cast: * Other Characters: ** The Inedible Hunk ** Other Students ** Cheerleaders ** The Football Team ** Mr. Meaner (unnamed) ** Ms. Ribble (unnamed) ** Heidi Hutchins (mentioned) ** Bank Robbers ** Police Chief #1 ** Dr. Diaper's Robots ** The Little Boy and His Mom Category:Article Category:Novels Category:Stories Category:Chapter 1